


Босиком

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: А теперь — уходи по городу босиком, как Русалочка.





	Босиком

В белом мраке больницы — мёртвая тишина, анальгетики, нервные тики, бинты и боль. Ты стоишь у черты, оставшись совсем одна перед тем, кто весь город вызвал на смертный бой, перед тем, кого ты боишься — совсем чуть-чуть, потому что ты чувствуешь, как у него болит.

В тот момент, когда ты решила к нему шагнуть — каблуки заглушили рваный сердечный бит.

*** 

Каблуки увязают всё глубже, вгрызаясь в грязь; в тёмном парке вас трое, и одному не жить. Для тебя чья-то смерть, конечно, не в первый раз — и зачем бы тебе спасенье чужой души? Но слова ты бросаешь в спину ему, как нож, всё пытаясь напрасно с кровавого сбить пути:

«Если ты это сделаешь, ты для меня умрёшь».

Но он сделал. И с места ты не могла сойти.

*** 

И какими б высокими ни были каблуки, ты смотрела потом — на воскресшего — снизу вверх.  
И хотела, хотела коснуться его руки, но теперь между вами было полно помех, и казалось: не говорить вам начистоту и не встретиться больше. Ты верила: это крах.

Но потом он тебя целовал на ночном мосту — и тебя вдруг шатнуло на чёртовых каблуках.

*** 

А теперь — уходи по городу босиком, как Русалочка: болью скажется каждый шаг. Все непонятые слова — словно в горле ком, и как будто в разбитой машине летишь в овраг. Стать бы пеной в Гудзоне, но этого ты сильней. Знаешь, как выживать, если рвётся навеки связь.

Уходи босиком, любя его не во сне, — и представь наконец, что действительно мёртв Фрэнк Касл.


End file.
